Dreams
by Tefnut Talvi
Summary: Gemma and Kartik finally share feelings but there is a creature that can enter your dream, and is trying to get the power. And to that he has to kill...... [I dont own the characters of A Great and Terrible Beauty]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's beautiful." Said Ann as Gemma turned a rock into a butterfly that flew off into the sun.

"Let me try" Pippa then did the same another rock. Soon all round them there was butterflies everywhere flying around and lying on their faces. Then Ann fell back against the ground breathing hard.

"I can't believe that Felicity's family had a marriage she had to attend."

"Yeah and she left me all alone, well not really Ann gets to stay and sleepover, because of my _episodes_."

"You might be right Pippa, but then that means Ann, you left me alone".

"I'm sorry Gemma but I will back in a week's time."

Gemma returned to her room, it was very late. When she returned to her room she found a not on her bed. 'Gemma do not go into the realms.' Gemma placed the note in her drawer in her dresser. That night she had the dream again. She was running though the woods, her nightgown was ripping at the hem from the branches, until she came to the gypsy camp. There she entered the tent with Kartik in it. There he was sleeping he is so beautiful, she walked near him, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She bent down to kiss the soft lips that she longed to kiss just then his eyes open and pulled her down, kissed her fiercely. Licking her teeth with his tongue asking her to allow him in when she did he dominated her mouth. During the kiss, he ended up on top of her, with his knee in between her legs. His hand sliding up her thigh as he nibbled at her neck, she breathed his name. Then he got up and walked away and left her there on the floor of his tent. Then she woke to someone calling her name. Ann and Pippa were calling her; they came to get her, as it was to go down to breakfast. Unknown to them were a pair of eyes in the window.

Later that night Gemma told Pippa and Ann that she didn't feel like going to the realms, since Gemma was the only one that could take them, they left her be. That night Gemma went into the realms. She couldn't stop thinking of last night of that dream she had, she never had a dream like that before.

Over at the gypsy camp Kartik was sitting in his tent thinking about Gemma he kept wondering why she had said his name when she was dreaming. He was going to over to tell her not to go into the realms when he heard her sigh. He was going to go and wake her up because he thought she was having a nightmare that was until she said his name. Then her friends came in. So he left. He didn't understand why, she never showed that she liked him before. The more he thought of it the more he realized he liked her. He went to talk to her.

Gemma was lying on the grass inside the realms she wished she could bring Kartik in here but she knew he would never come. Far away someone was watching Gemma as she lay on the grass. She lay replaying the dream in her head. When she heard someone call her name. She sat up and heard it again.

"Gemma." She turned around to see Kartik.

"What are you doing here? You said you would never come into the realms"

"I followed you to tell you something, when I saw you go into the realms alone. I followed you to make sure you would be alright."

"Well as you can see I'm just fine so you can leave now" as she turned her back to him.

"Gemma….." She turned to face him. "Last night I heard you say my name in your sleep."

"Yes I did"

"why did you?"

"Uhh…Let me show you the runes" Gemma said. She turned and headed to the runes. Kartik eyes widened as he saw them.

"Show me how to use them."

"You just put your hand over them, and let the power come to you."

"Let me try."

"But Kartik I thought you couldn't isn't it against your code."

"Yes, it is. You could get the power and give it to me though" As Gemma looked at Kartik she saw that he didn't look like him.

" No, I can't do that. I have to go."

"No you have to give me the power" He grabbed her arm and pulled her near the runes.

"No, let go of me" She pulled back her arm and ran she ran far and hid behind a tree. She turned back and saw Kartik his eyes burning red and was calling her name. She made the door of light appear again. And ran though the door as she heard him yell her name.


	2. The Creature

Chapter 2

Gemma ran back to Spence. She ran all the way she didn't even stop, to check to see if anyone was awake, she ran up into her room and crawled into her bed. She wanted the lights on, or at least light a candle. But they were so far away, and she didn't want to get up.

In her dreams she was running in the woods again, she came Kartik tent, she went in, she bent down to kiss him, but she pulled away a voice was telling her to get out to get away. She was about to when he grabbed her arm and his eyes grew red. "Give me the power." She fought off him, but he started to strangle her. Soon she was hearing her name he was saying her name, his eyes were the same but his voice was kind and had a hint of worry. As she was dieing she woke up with Kartik's hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." He lifted his hand away.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Kartik did as he was told. He quickly got off of her.

"What are you doing here?" Kartik thought of the real reason why her came. To ask her why she said his name, but he couldn't not after the look on her face.

"Why do you think I came? To tell you do not go into the realms."

"I'm not a child. I can do what I want when I want it."

" No you cant when your messing with things that don't need to be messed with." Gemma's face became a bright red from anger. Anger from Kartik's way of talking to her, as if she is a child. Also for her self for when she looks at Kartik all she saw was red eyes.

"Get out. You need to get out now" As she tried to get out of bed, it was very hard with all the sheets she was trapped in from her nightmare. Kartik was getting bored seeing her try to get out of something she couldn't get out of. Then as Gemma was able to free her right leg, he saw her dress go up to reveal the high part of her thigh. He was brought back from his dream, when he heard Gemma say cant you help me with this. He walked over he was trying to help her but she kept wriggling.

"Stop moving."

"It's hard when your leg is caught in a sea of sheets."

"It would go faster if you would stop kicking me too."

"Sorry it's a reflex." Kartik was almost done with freeing her when, he slipped on a sheet on the floor and fell on top of her. Their faces only inches apart Gemma didn't know what she was doing it was just like her dream and she did what she did in her dream, she leaned in to kiss her before she could he quickly go off and left.

Unknown to them is that Gemma never shut the door to the realms and a certain creature came out with one thought on his mind to get the power of the realms.

Gemma was in the library looking for a book on French, now that Felicity is gone; she was doing worse then ever. She wasn't really looking for a book, she kept thinking what would make her more appealing to Kartik. Then a book caught her eye. **The Creatures of the Night**. She opened the book the first page she saw was on the Dream Snatcher.

_**The Dream Snatcher is a creature that can enter peoples mind and dreams to find their weakness. They can also been and twist reality so they can consume their victim to do as they desire. No one knows what they look like. They are extremely greedy and will do anything to get what they want.**_

She wondered if Ms. Moore knew more on this, It sound like the creature in the realm. And she ran out to go and find her.


	3. Unlady Like Behavior

Chapter 3

Gemma ran down the hall to Ms. Moore's Room. Ms. Moore wasn't there. Gemma left to find where she was. She bumped into Pippa and Ann. "We have been looking for you everywhere." said Pippa.

"Let's go to the realms tonight." Gemma couldn't tell them about the creature.

"Sure let's go."

"Great."

Gemma climbed into bed. Pippa just wouldn't leave this night. She finally was able to get her though the door. She made sure it was shut. When they got there the door was partly closed. Gemma quickly opened it, and made sure everything was fine and it was so they went in. They had fun but it was getting very late and they had to leave.

Gemma was lying in bed but she didn't want to sleep. Why sleep she knew that she was going to dream about Kartik again, and she didn't want to now that she knew he didn't like her back. But deep down she wanted to know why he didn't like her. She got out of bed and went outside. She walked all the way down to the gypsy camp. When she was right outside Kartik's tent she decided to go back, right when she was about to leave some of the other gypsies came out. She tried to hide, they spotted her

"Look its Kartik's woman."

"Wonder what she could be doing down here." Some gypsy said with a disgusting grin on his face.

"Nothing I was just leaving." Gemma said as she was going to leave. Then a gypsy said

"Now why would a pretty lady like you leave. You just got here."

"Let go of my hand." She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She kept thinking why did she come here.

"Now give me a good reason to do that." She tried to keep the fear out of her voice; she was having trouble with that because his hand was touching her up the side of her leg, up her side and on her breast.

"Because, I am Kartik's woman." The man just laughed her said that, that didn't mean anything. He tried to kiss her, when a hand came up and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You should know that it isn't right to try to take someone else's woman." Kartik pulled the man off of her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours."

"Well make sure you don't forget it next time."

Kartik pulled Gemma into the woods. They could hear the whoops and shouts, that the gypsies were making about what they think was going to happen. After Kartik pulled her far enough into the woods, he said

"Go back to your school." Gemma turned to leave, but stopped she was tried of doing what he said, she came down here to ask him something and she was going to do it.

"No."

"What? Do you want to go back to the camp because if you do I'm not going to save you next time."

"Who said I needed your saving. I could have handled everything before you came along."

"Really and the way he was fondling you, was all part of your plan."

"No."

"Ok then, go back to your school."

" No, I came to ask you something."

"If it will get you to leave, ask it." Gemma bowed her head and said in a whisper

"Why don't you like me?"

"What did you say?" Gemma said a little louder

"Why don't you like me?"

"W-what?"

"You know what I said. Why don't you like me?" She lifted her head Kartik could see that she was crying.

"Uhh….."

"Huh. Answer the question is it because I'm plain, ugly, or is it because I can go into the realms and I'm just a little girl that is a waste of your time. What is it? Answer the question."

"I-I never said any of that."

"You don't have to I can tell from the way you act." Kartik was so anger, he never said that and he never showed it either.

" I never showed that, and that is the dumbest thing you ever said! So just go back to your school."

"No, you never answered the question."

"I don't have to answer anything."

"Yes you do just answer the question!"

"Why would you care, you already said what you think, what difference would it make!"

"Because want to hear it from you!"

"I do like you, happy now."

Gemma just looked at him. She was so sure that he didn't like him. She didn't even think about what happen next, she just kissed him. He didn't see it coming either, all he knew was that she was over there and the next minute she was on him kissing him. When the shock was over, he kissed her back. He gradually pushed her on the ground. His hand moved up her leg, up her side to her breast. He cupped her breast in his hand; she moved her hand against his chest. She started to pull off his shirt. He started to pull her dress off. Then he stopped. He got off of her

"Someone is coming. Go back to your school." Then he was gone. She got up and dusted her self off. Soon enough she heard someone coming. She got up and ran. She realized that she was so close to giving up her treasure to Kartik. Then she realized that, that is what she wanted to do.

As she ran, someone came out of the woods and said "So gypsy and the girl love each other. Interesting."


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4

**Nightmares**

In a dark cave, a small creature was looking though a bag. He brought this bag with him when he came though the portal. I contained all his charms and items he needed to affect time.

"Stupid wench, why did she have to go and shut the door, I didn't bring enough with me. I need to get that power some how, and the emotion that the humans share called love is going to help me, but how. What to do, what to do."

He leaned against the wall thinking everything that he learned form watching her dreams, everything he saw while he was here. He know that he had to act fast while one was gone, he know they were stronger as a team all four of them. He just couldn't figure out what to do.

Gemma ran all the way back to Spence, once again when she got back she didn't check to see if anyone was awake, it wasn't because of fear this time, it was because of astonishment, astonished by that she just had Kartik kiss her and she let go as far as to let him touch her. She didn't know what to do know.

Kartik returned to the camp with his head in swirls if the Rakshanna ever found out they would kill her or him. So he decided that he couldn't let any of this continue. He just had to avoid her at all costs.

"I got it. I know exactly what to do know. All I need is a little of Reality Bending powder, and some appearance alteration. They won't know what hit them, and then I will control the magic."

Gemma awoke feeling great. She got her breakfast and she did really well in French class. Felicity would be coming back in a few days and she was planning to take Ann and Pippa into the realms today. Later that night they all ran out and entered the realms they were having so much fun that that they lost track if time it was time to go. Before they went they took the magic with them.

Gemma was lying in bed trying to sleep but it didn't come she was just lucky that tomorrow (A/N or morning it was just dark) was free day with no classes. Gemma was about to go and get a drink of water when she was overcome with a need to sleep. As she drifted off she didn't see the figure in the corner chanting something under its breath.

Gemma was in the realms and everything seemed just fine but she realized that it wasn't. Right then she was thrown onto the ground, but it wasn't the nice soft ground she was used to in the realms but it was hard when she looked around she found that she was near the river bank next to the cave. Then an arrow shot by her she turned to face the person who shot it. It was….. **_Kartik. _**

Gemma just stood there in disbelief way was he doing this.

"**_You see he never loved you he just wants to kill you."_**

"Who said that? Who's there?"

"**_If he truly loved you he wouldn't try to kill you._**"

"No your wrong he loves me and he would never do that."

"**_Really, look up."_** She did as she was told and there in front of her was Kartik crunch down so he was eye to eye with her. She could find no emotion in his eyes.

"Sorry" and with that smacked her across her face her head whipped back and landed on her face in the mud. She didn't even feel the pain on her face, or the feel of mud on her face. All she could hear was the **_voice _**

"**_Yeah, that's love I hope I will find someone who will beat the crap out of me without a look of remorse on their face."_**

"Be quiet."

"**_Now don't get mad at me I warned you. He is only loyal to the Rakshanna, not you, not now not ever. Get it though you thick head."_**

"No….. You're wrong he loves me."

"**_Oh that's why he's about to stab you in the back."_** She turned you head around just in time to see him come at her with the knife. She ducked and rolled out of the way.

"**_If you want to live you have to stop him use the magic."_**

The creature watched as his plan started to work. He led her out of the school to the cave. He had to leave her to lure the gypsy out here for everything to work. The creature then took the form of Gemma and walked out to the camp. He stopped in front of Kartik's tent.

"Kartik, could I talk to you?" Kartik looked up he didn't even hear her approach. He thought about hiss plan to avoid her, and then decided he could at least explain to her why.

"Okay" and with that they left and walked into the plan that was in motion.

Gemma was bloody and tried from escaping Kartik's attacks.

"Use the magic or you are surly to die."

"No, I won't hurt him." But part of her was thinking it was a good idea. 'If I don't I will die here. But I might hurt him. But he doesn't seem to even care that I'm hurt.' She slowing lifted her hands to attack.

"**_Now it's time_**." Then Gemma woke up with Kartik walking near her.

Kartik was walking with Gemma when she just disappeared; he suspected something was wrong with her. When she was gone he then walked around to find who or what that was. That's when he saw her lying on the ground looking pretty beat up. He started to walk to her.

Gemma thinking it was still the dream land was ready to fight. She stood up so fast that Kartik didn't know she got there. "Gemma, what's wrong? What happened?" She stood poised ready to attack. He seems worried about me. Maybe he's back to normal.

"**_No, it's a trick to get you weak so he could strike the finally blow, you have to stop him."_** Gemma steadied her self and raised her hands again.

"Gemma put you're hands down, what are you doing."

"**_Remember all the pain that he did to you, her didn't even care that you could have died. Stop him now."_**

"Gemma put your hands down." Then he made a mistake he stepped forwards.

"**_KILL HIM, NOW. BEFORE HE ATTACKS!_**

"NO! Stay away" and without even thinking she fired right at Kartik. In the shadows the creature was there whispering

"**_KILL HIM, NOW"_**


	5. Help

Sorry to you readers, I am totally having a mental block, with all this stuff Like the WASL and shit. So I am calling u readers for your help tell me what should happen next in the story. I could really use your help and that would be great. Thanks


	6. promises

Chapter 5

_A gigantic flash of white light was fired and it blinded everything and everyone. After it cleared and all there was dust you could hear only one thing, a small voice whispering "No…" As the dust cleared you can see a giant crater where the white light stroked, a few feet away from that crater laid a boy severely burned from head to toe barley breathing and beside him was a girl crying on his chest whispering " No… Kartik I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please be alright." Slow but steady the young boy's breath stopped. The young girl began to sob telling the boy to come back but deep down she knew he couldn't hear her. Soon there was a voice behind her "Do you see what having this power causes, nothing but great pain. There is a way to stop it…" "What is it?" the young girl asked. "Give it up. Go into the realms and give it back and shut the door forever. It's that simple." "Give it up…" "Think about if you gave it up the first time you would have never KILLED him. Now would you?" Then everything went black._

Gemma awoke with a start, she was having the worst dream ever in her dream she killed Kartik. Gemma knew it was a dream but is felt so real she could feel Kartik's charred skin on her hands. Thinking about that dream again started to make her feel sick to her stomach; she decided to go to bed. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Kartik again lying on the ground dying. After what seemed like forever she got up put on her jacket. Then she silently slipped into the night. She had to get to the camp to make sure he was alright once she saw this then she could go to sleep in peacefully.

Gemma snuck into the camp as quietly as she could so she was right outside Kartik's tent she wasn't sure what she would find but she hoped it was what she wanted. As she stepped in she saw Kartik sleeping soundly on his mat. Gemma walked over to him and sat down at his side even though he was right there she kept seeing dream over and over. She gently shook him while calling his name. Before she could even react Kartik pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. Once he saw it was her he put it down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you always sleep with a knife with you?"

"Yes, now don't change the subject. What are you doing here?"

"I umm… Just came to see if you're ok."

"Why?"

"Because I had a dream and you died in it and I wanted to make sure your ok."

"……"

Gemma was getting angry the he wasn't responding. "Good night"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to school. Maybe over there someone will appreciate me worrying about them."

"Will you sit down just because I didn't respond doesn't mean I don't appreciate you. I was just thinking about your dream."

Gemma feeling rather stupid for jumping to conclusions, sat next to him.

"Didn't your dreams use to tell you what was going on in the realms, also some times the future?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Maybe your dream was what was going to happen in the future."

"……………"

"It's just the last time you had a vision of someone dying it came true, so maybe this on will too."

"How could you say something like that? Your own death, and no you won't die. Want to know how because it was only us." She didn't mention the voice because if she did she knew that he would think that he would die and then he would just let it happen. "All my other dreams had a monster in it too."

"Gemma you have to face it that some people die."

"I know that. But your not one of them."

"How do you know that, how do you whose going to die?"

"I don't. It's just…just not fair. Why do you have to die you haven't done anything. Kartik promise me something that you won't do looking for trouble or anything until I'm sure what is going on."

"Gemma you have to get back to your school now."

"No!! Not until you promise me you won't go looking for trouble! **PROMISE ME NOW!!!**"

"Fine I promise. Just go!"

Gemma got up with tears flowing down her face she knows the Kartik wont keep he's promise. Deep down she knew he was going to die.


	7. Running

Chapter 6

The next day Gemma went to the library to find a book to help her with her French. Gemma kept remembering the promise that she made with Kartik, she had to find a way for him not to die. As wondered in the library she came back to the same book that she found about the **_Dream Snatcher. _**She remembered that she had to talk to Ms. Moore about it. Gemma grabbed the book and began her way done the hall, not knowing that it would change everything.

"Well Gemma, you are always finding interesting books. But this one is more informative then the others."

"Yes, I know. But do _you _know anything more about this creature."

"Why yes, I do believe that I do. Let me just find the right book." Ms. Moore began to rummage though her books until she brought out a very old and dusty book. It was marked **Dark Magical Creatures**.

"How is this book going to help us?" Gemma asked.

"By telling us what we need to know." Ms. Moore opened the book and turned to the index. After she found the page, she skimmed though it until she found the paragraph she was looking for.

" Ah ha. Found it. The Dream Snatcher is a creature of great power. It can go into dreams and manipulate it, into scaring the person into giving them what they want or death." Gemma sucked in her breath, _death_, could this be the creature that kills Kartik. "If this is to much for you, we can stop."

"No, continue."

"Alright then. The legend of this creature is that it worked for the Order—you remember the Order correct Gemma."

"Yes"

"Good then I don't have to repeat my self.—the Order, until it became greedy with power, it no longer wanted to serve but rule. To do that it need the power that only the Order could command, unless they give it up willing. The creature tricked one of the members of the Order by tricking her into killing her lover, one of the members ofRakshanna. By doing this she was so heart sickened that she was able to become manipulated my the **_Dream Snatcher _**that she believed that if she didn't have this power that he could have lived. In the end she gave up her powers to the creature."

"What happened to the couple?"

"Let me see it says that the creature killed them both."

"How did the creature trick her into killing her lover?"

"It says…… that it disguised itself as the woman's lover and attacked her. Then when the real lover came she thought he was going to attack and she attacked first. It was then the creature showed himself after her attack. Gemma are you ok, you look quite pale."

Gemma couldn't saw anything everything that Ms. Moore just told her was just like her dream. It took her a while to figure out Ms. Moore was saying.

"No, Ms.Moore I don't need to see a doctor. I think that I will just go to bed early."

"Alright then, off to bed."

Gemma walked to her room, and waited for the sun to go down.

"Ha, if I can't get her to kill him, then I just have to fine someone else to kill him."

_Faster, faster _that was all that Gemma could think about as she ran though the woods, she kept telling herself that she has to get their faster. So she can tell Kartik, about what she learned before it was too late. Stopped outside the camp, she remembered what Kartik told her about looking around to make sure there was no one before she came into the camp. Gemma looked around when she saw no one she preceded into the camp.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing coming into a camp so late at night." Gemma stopped dead in her tracks. _Just show no fear._

"I'm looking for Kartik. Not that it is any of your concern."

"Well, that's quite sad because Kartik isn't here; he went out to get more firewood." Gemma was beginning to get worried. Kartik wasn't here and the man was getting closer. There was something else this man gave her a look like that she thought she saw before. Then again she never saw this man before.

"Well if Kartik isn't here than I'll be on my way." Turn and began to walk right passed him. She stopped when she felt a hand snake around her wrist.

"Now I can't let you go walking around in the woods at night. Some one might come around and try to make you his." Gemma quickly pulled her arm out of his hand and started to run. She got as far as almost to the edge of the forest when someone's body slammed against hers and pinned her against the trees.

"Kartik…?"

"So I was right you are his woman. Well let me tell you something a lady like you should be with a man not a boy." With that said he crushed his lips against her. While this was going on Gemma kept trying to get free, the tree kept digging into her back. His hand started to slide up her thigh. Then his eyes glowed red and then she remembered where she saw him before. It was the same red eyes in her dreams and when she brought "Kartik" into the realms. The man's hand began to cup her breast, and started to squeeze them. He squeezed too hard and she let out a groan.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Get off of her NOW!!!!" Gemma saw what must have been the most beautiful sight ever…Kartik.

"What are planning to do about it?"

"This." With that said Kartik charged at the man and knocked him off of Gemma. Then he turned to look at her.

"Are you alright? He didn't…..."

"No, he didn't. Thank you." Gemma kissed him, after wards she broke down and started to cry. Kartik was trying to comfort her. Then he fell on her, with a knife sticking out of his back. Gemma screamed in horror at what was happening. After she calmed down she looked around to see the man standing staring at her with nothing but pure hate in his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she pulled the knife out of Kartik, thanking God it wasn't deep. Threw him on her back and ran she headed to the caves. As she ran she tried to concentrate on making sure she could still hear Kartik's breathing in her ear and not the running foot steps behind her that were catching up pretty quickly.

So how was it PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. The Cave

The Cave

"Okay I got to stop the bleeding." Gemma looked around for something to stop Kartik's bleeding. All she could fine was her dirty clothes, figuring it was the only thing she could do she ripped the hem of her under dress. (A/N or what ever those dresses that they wear under their corsets are)She thenripped it in half placed one half on Kartik's wound and tied it with the other half. She continued ripping her dress and dressing his wound, as she did this she kept track.

'_One on his back, two on his leg, I wondered where those came from, and one gash on his stomach. Then to top it off, it's all my fault. I made my self one promise not to kill Kartik and I cant even do that!'_ After she was done dressing him she set him up against the wall of the cave. After he was secured she sat down next to him. She looked at him then at herself, she was dirty and sweaty, she had no corset on or top dress and her under dress stop almost mid-thigh. All she could say was that she didn't look very lady like. It all seemed like a dream but she knew it was not.

_**Flashback**_

Gemma was running with Kartik on her back. She didn't know how she was able to carry him, but she wasn't going to stop to find out, but she was getting tired.The man was screaming at them "I'm going to kill you both." After hearing that Gemma didn't care if she was getting tired she just ran for her life and Kartik's. At first she didn't understand why this man wanted to kill them, then she remembered those eyes and it dawned on her, that man wasn't a man or human it was the **_Dream Snatcher. _**She knew they were in trouble and that she couldn't run forever, soon she started to recognized this part of the forest it was near the cave that she and her friends would go to get into the realms. Gemma made a quick turn but instead of running she placed her self between two trees and placed Kartik in front of her. When the monster (A/N Ok, now the 'man' is going to be called the monster from now on because he's not human get it, ok carry on.) passed them Gemma held her breath, luckily after he left Kartik started to wake up, he's eyes open and he started to let out a groan. Gemma quickly covered his mouth, so that he didn't bring the monster back. After a while they got up and started walking to the cave, Kartik was actually leaning on Gemma because Gemma refused to let him walk by himself. A little while later Kartik started to hear noises, Gemma not being trained like him didn't hear it. So when Kartik shoved her down she yelled

"Hey, what's the big idea? I save you and………" Kartik was trying to hold back the monster fromgetting her.

"Come here, witch!"

"Leave her alone."

"Why don't you make me, boy?"

"I will, you bastard!"

"You can't if you're dead." He then pulled out the same knife that he used to stab Kartik with and slashed him against his stomach. Kartik clutched his abdomen and fell to the ground, with all the blood lost he couldn't dodge fast enough when he saw the knife. The monster walked up to Kartik and kicked him in the stomach, Kartik let out a yell that came very close to sounding like a growl.

"Now _boy_ I'll go kill your witch. Unless you can stop me?" Kartik tried to stand but the monster kicked him, right in the gash. As Kartik laying on the floor coughing, Gemma thought she saw what was blood fly from his mouth onto the ground.

"That's what I thought, boy." The monster walked away from Kartik to Gemma.

Kartik was on the ground trying to breathe, when he heard Gemma crying. He stood on very wobbly legs, and lookedat Gemma. He couldn't see much with his vision starting to become blurry, but he could make out the monster holding Gemma about a foot of the ground by her neck. He could see her tears flowing down her face, onto her neck and down the monsters arm. He also saw the knife on the ground; he picked it up and knew he had to act fast.

Gemma sat there on the ground in shock as the monster was basically killing Kartik. She couldn't believe that her dream was going to come true, and that she was going to be the cause. Soon Gemma started to cry when the monster left Kartik on the ground, because in her mind he was already dead. The monster then started to walk over to her.

"Now witch, its your turn to die." The monster lifted her off the ground into the air by her neck. She was slowly losing oxygen, but she could still make out voices. "I knew that boy was too weak to protect his _woman_." Gemma was about to tell him to shut his mouth, but he just gripped her neck tighter. Her eyes started to go blurry and she knew it was going to be over soon. Before she passed out she heard someone say in a weak voice "I can protect my woman." Then she was covered in something warm and wet and an angry voice dropping her and screaming "Bastard"

Kartik muttered "I can protect my woman" and stabbed the knife into the monster's arm as deep as he could until he let Gemma go.Bloodfell on Gemma, but he couldnt worry about that now.The monster screamed bastard at the top of his lungs. The monster tried to get Kartik, but Kartik wouldn't let that happen again. Kartik grabbed the knife and stabbed the monster in the stomach before the monster could respond Kartik sent him flying down the hill. Kartik hoped that he would stay down. Kartik grabbed Gemma and carried her to the cave when he finally got there after nearly dropping her like 5 times,because of all of the waves of pain, he laid her on the floor, and tried to find a pulse, he found one but it was very faint. He started to tried mouth-to-mouth but soon realized it wouldn't work. Instead he found the sharpest rock within arm length, pulled her up into a seating position and started to slice though her top layer and corset. After she was just in her under dress he started mouth-to-mouth again. Every once in a while he would have a surge of pain go though him, but he shook it off and continued after a couple of minutes Gemma woke up coughing, Kartik turned her onto her side and she started to take deep breaths.

"Finally" he said as he laid flat on his back and passed out.

_**End Flash back**_

Gemma sat there looking at Kartik hoping he would be alright. She decided know would be a good time to do it. After Kartik passed out and Gemma woke up she decided if that monster came back she would be ready for him, so she went into the realms and brought out some magic with her. She had been debating what to do with it to help Kartik. Now she decided that the best thing to do is………stop time. She figured if she stopped time for everyone outside the cave then Kartik could have plenty time to rest without having to worry. Gemma sat there concentrating on making that happen, little did she know of the dangers that were in that cave with them.

* * *

A/N So how was it I need input my oh so smart readers, I mean what more could I ask for, I have you, a computer, and my Interview with the Vampire DVD. So review please REVIEW. Thanks 


	9. The Fire Within

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN A GREAT AND TERRIBLE BEAUTY. BUT I DO OWN THE MONSTERS OF THE STORY.**

**

* * *

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATELY BEEN WORKING ON A NEW STORY AND NOT MENTION SCHOOL AND PROGRAMS AND THIS AND THAT. OH LOOK NOW I'M BABALING AND KEEPING YOUR FROM THE STORY. GO READ AND BE MERRY. **

* * *

"Ok, one more time. Oh God let this work." Gemma closed her eyes and pictured everything stopping; she began to feel the feeling of the magic flowing though her, she pictured the birds stopping in midair, the trees stopping their sways though the night. Everything coming to a complete halt everything except inside the cave where she and Kartik was at. She opened her eyes and nothing happened. 

"Well it was worth a try." Gemma stood up and exited the cave she sat at the mouth and stood guard, soon everything well basically stopped, Gemma figured that it took awhile and all she had to do was wait. Gemma jumped up and ran into the cave. She looked at Kartik and saw that he was breathing in and out peacefully; she walked to the center of the cave and tried to start a fire. She had no idea what she was doing she knew she had to rub to sticks together but that didn't seem to work. She stood and walked outside to find some rocks, '_Wait, why am I getting rocks I don't even know which kind I need. sigh I got to find a way for us to stay warm.' _Soon an idea struck her, she didn't know if it was proper but she was desperate. Gemma walked back into the cave. She knew what she had to do and she was going to do it.

She walked over to Kartik and lifted him up, and leaned him against a wall she got behind and lowered herself and placed Kartik on her lap. She leaned her back against the wall and sighed _'Ok, I'm doing this so we can stay warm so we can share body heat. Then when he wakes up he can start the fire. I'm sure he knows what kind of rocks you have to use. I me-. _Gemma was cut off when Kartik sighed and rolled his head onto the nook between her shoulder and neck. _'I guess my body heat idea worked. I wonder if Kartik knows where the heat is coming from. sigh (thinks back to the fight with the monster) I wonder if Kartik meant it when he said I was his woman. He hasn't really talked to me since that one time in the woods. I wonder if his oath to the __Rakshanna stops him from ever loving someone. yawn' _Gemma's head began to droop and soon against her will she was pulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

Gemma awoke with great weight crushing her chest she looked down to find Kartik sleeping , soon all of the past events came back to her. _' How long is he going to sleep.laugh Wait! What if he's sick and he's trying to sleep it off and all I'm doing is making fun of him.' _Gemma crawled inched her way away from underneath Kartik. Placed him against the wall of the cave, she began to stretch. She walked out of the cave and was amazed to see that it is still frozen in time. She knew it was morning even though the moon showed in the sky lighting the night. Gemma walked around, but not to far from the cave. Gemma on her way she gathered some berries and apples (A/N Im not 100 sure what type of fruit they have in that area so bare with me. Thanks on with the story.), she wouldn't eat any of the berries until Kartik awakes. She didn't want to eat anything that is poison. After awhile she had no more room in her arms so she placed them on the ground, grabbed the hem of her dress and placed everything in it like a basket. She didn't care if you could see her thighs, time was frozen its not like anyone could she her. After that problem was solved she went on gathering food as she walked she finished 3 apples, she had to turn back to gather more after her dress was over filling with fruits she turn around and headed back to the cave. As she entered the mouth of the cave she turned to look at Kartik he was still sound asleep '_laugh He looks like a baby. I better check his wounds and clean them too. But what can I use to carry the water. I could just check his wounds and then if they don't look so bad wait until he awakes.' _Gemma put the food on one of her cleanest piece of clothing that was on the ground '_I have to remember to ask him how that happened.' _Gemma went over to Kartik and check the wound on his leg first, it was healing very well it wasn't that deep. She checked the one on his stomach next, she was afraid that it would be infected. Luckily it wasn't but it needed to be cleaned , Gemma was about to throw him on her back when his eyes began to open, not thinking first she threw her arms around him and hugged him 

"Kartik! I'm so happy your okay."

"Gemma can you stop hugging me, it hurts."

"Oh sorry. I didn't open any wounds did I. I was just so happy that you were okay."

"No I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"I f- I mean that… I…" Gemma didn't want Kartik to know that she still felt dizzy and had a little bit trouble breathing. '_I can't tell him or he is going to baby me. My throat will feel better soon' _

"Yes. I'm fine but your not..," Gemma pulled Kartik to his feet and draped his arm over her shoulder and began to lead him out of the cave. ".. we need to clean your wounds and get you some water to drink."

"Gemma are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine stop worrying about me and start worrying about you." Kartik was sure that her throat would be hurting her; he wanted to make sure that her esophagus isn't damage. If she says she's fine then she is fine.

"Gemma?"

"Yes."

"Why is everything still?"

"I stopped time. So you could rest without having to worry about morning or the 'monster'."

"Well thanks." Gemma gave him a smile and kept walking to the river.

* * *

When the got back from the river Kartik got a fire going he also taught Gemma what type of rocks to use. After awhile they were sitting against the wall of the cave just enjoying each other's company. Gemma broke the silence first. 

"Kartik, how did my outer layer get on the floor?'

"I cut it off of you. I had to get you breathing again."

"Thank you. Um…Kartik?"

"Yes."

"Did…I was just wondering…..what I mean is-"

"If what I said about you being my woman is true?"

"Uh..Yes."

"I didn't know you could still hear me." '_Great. Gemma thought 'Now he's going to deny everything.' _"Yes I did mean it." Gemma looked at Kartik the light from the fire made his eyes dance, before she knew what was happening she was kissing him with more heat and need than the fire. She waited to see if Kartik would push her away when he didn't she placed her arm around his neck and pulled him in closer. Kartik pulled her up into his lap, so now her legs were on either side of him; he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She ran her hands on his chest. Gemma moaned into his mouth when he grabbed one of her breasts. Gemma's hand inched their way up and started to slip off Kartik's shirt (A/N Yes he is wearing a shirt) when his hand grabbed hers

"Gemma heavy breathing…?

"heavy breathing Yes….."

"I think it's time we get some sleep. Do you think so?"

"Yes, your right we need to save energy." '_Even if I wanted to use my energy for a different use.' _Started to get off of Kartik, and go and lean against the wall. When a hand grabbed her am and pulled her down.

"We need to stay warm by sharing body heat." Kartik said '_Yes, but when do we get to share our bodies. gasp did I just think that?' _Gemma thought. Gemma sat in Kartik's lap and rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep, and soon Kartik followed her into slumber.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? I THINK IT HAD JUST THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF FLUFF DON'T YOU THINK? NEW CHAPTER SOON BYE **


	10. What must be done

**HELLO MY LOYAL READERS. THANKS TO ALL PEOPLE THAT REVEIWED. THANK YOU! BYE **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS BOOK, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. **

* * *

"I'm a genius. Polyphemus, come here." A man with red eyes entered the stone door and bowed before the creature.

"Yes master."

"Polyphemus, I want you to kidnap the girl, and then make her open the portal. After she opened the portal dispose of her. Understand?"

"Yes master, but how do I make her open the portal?"

"Take this box; only open it when you have the girl."

"Yes, master. What about the boy?"

"Don't worry about the boy. He won't be there. I'll deal with him." The creature sent away Polyphemus. The creature stared into the fire and began to chuckle,

"I really am a genius."

* * *

Kartik woke up and looked down at Gemma, _'She really is beautiful when she sleeps. I should really get up and go for a walk, before she wakes up and worries about me.' _Kartik slide out from underneath Gemma, stretched and started walking down to the river. He sank at the bank and stared out into the water. Even though the water couldn't move he could still see his reflection in it. '_I wonder how long I and Gemma have been here. I'm starting to miss the sun.' _Kartik looked down at his many wounds to find them gone. Kartik sighed and laid down on the bank,

"KARTIK! HELP!"

Kartik sat up and when he realized that the scream came from Gemma. Kartik started running back to the cave. When a ball rolled in front of him and tripped him. He fell flat on his face and rose on his hands and knees. He looked up to see a man, Kartik stood and swayed a little from the dizziness.

"So this is the boy that has been causing all the trouble." After everything stopped spinning Kartik got a good look at the man to find that he was a good foot shorter than him,

'_Who the hell is this guy?' _Kartik pushed pass the man and was off to go find Gemma. Kartik didn't get far when and horrible sound reached his ears. Kartik let out an groan and fell to his knees and curled into the fetal position. Clutched his head, and began to slip in and out of unconscious. Kartik stopped fighting and gave into the darkness.

"Polyphemus had that much trouble with this human. What a shame. Hope he got the girl." The man threw the unconscious Kartik over his shoulder and headed back to the cave.

* * *

Gemma opened her eye to see Kartik walk away. She'd been away for an hour but didn't want to leave him. When he was out of ear shot, Gemma sat up and looked around the cave,

_'I've been here for about 3 days I think. It's hard to tell without the sun every once in a while. I hope I didn't do any permanent damage; I never stop time this long. (Sigh)' _Gemma stood and stretched. She decided to gather more fruit. As Gemma walked in the forest she kept getting a strange feeling that someone was watching. Gemma got to the tree and started to pick fruit. After a while she sat down at the base of the tree, and closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh, (she's remembering last night)

'_I really don't know what came over me. I guess everything is changing now.' _Gemma eyes snapped open, she heard someone she knew it. She stood and looked around,

"Kartik." She walked around and still saw no one,

"Kartik!" Gemma turned around and came face to face with the monster,

'_WHAT! No Kartik killed him. What do I do?.' _Gemma saw his arm reach out and try to grab her neck. She ducked and started running she didn't know where, but she kept running, she could her his running feet behind her,

"KARTIK! HELP!" After running out of fear Gemma couldn't hear the foot steps anymore, Gemma stopped she walked backwards and bumped into a tree, Gemma leaned against the tree and tried to stop hyperventilating; Gemma didn't see the arms coming at her because her eyes were close and when she opened them it was too late. A hand covered her mouth while the other grabbed her arm and held it against the tree, the man glared at her, and licking his lip, Gemma shivered from the cold, icy fear that ran down her spine. The man saw this and laughed, took his hand away form her mouth,

_'ok, now scream for help.' _Gemma took a deep breath, but before the call for help to leave her lip the man took his fist and drove into Gemma's stomach. That knocked all the air out of Gemma and she slid down the base of the tree, but didn't get far because of the hand holding her up. The man brought her up and propped her against the tree,

"There's no point trying to call the boy. If he could come don't you think he would be here by now." The man let out a chuckle.

_'_ _I-I-I don't get, does this mean he cant come because he's… dead.' _Tears slowly fell down her face, didn't know what do to do anymore. All she could think about was Kartik laying dead or hurt out the in the forest and she couldn't help him.

"Don't cry. You'll see him soon. Now my master told me to bring you to him when I find you. But I think since I did and the work I should get to have some fun." The man licked his lips and advance near her. He planted kisses around her neck and collarbone. And while this was happening Gemma eyes became vacant and lost the green shimmer, she couldn't believe that Kartik was dead, and yet a part of her did.

_'What am I going to do… ?' _A hand slid up her thigh and wrapped it around the man's body. A grunt as the man pressed his body closer to her, his hand slipped under her dress and stroked everything from her butt to her stomach tracing circles on her belly button. _'…… I know what I have to do…' _His hand snaked up and forcefully grabbed her breast, took it and squeezed until Gemma was sure it would bruise. _'…the only thing I can do….nothing' _Gemma grew limp against the tree while the man had his way with her. _'NO! What are you doing! You think thisiswhat Kartik wants for you, to get raped! No! You, moron. Am I the only part of your sub-conscious with any common sense? Stand up and fight if Kartik is dead, don't you think he would want you safe. You say it your fault and everything, well guess what if you let him die in vein then is your fault and I'm disgusted to be part of you!' _Suddenly everything became clear to her, her eyes became vided again, and she grew stiff against the tree.

"NO! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Gemma placed her hands against the man's chest and out of her palms shot out a white light, it struck the man and he flew off of her,

"You bitch! You'll pay for that." The man lunged at Gemma, but something overcame Gemma, she dodged out of the way and punched him right across his face. When he fell on the ground, Gemma got on top of him and placed both hands on his chest,

"This is for Kartik." She felt the power build up in her arms, then she and the man were encased in a giant ball of bright light.

**_A scream that could end all screams was shouted into the world. _**

When the dust and light cleared, there was Gemma sitting on the ground,

_'Stand up and find the bastard who sent him and makes him pay.' _Gemma started running back to the cave, she knew that that's where she would find 'master' and Kartik, she knew he was still alive because he promised.

* * *

**HEY HOW WAS THE STORY, YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW OR BAD, BAD THINGS WILL START TO HAPPEN. EVIL GLARE**

**BYE LOVE YA**


	11. I Dream

Gemma stood at the entrance at the cave and peered in. She couldn't see two inches in front of her face, for some strange reason everything seemed darker than usual. She slowly and quietly walked against the wall into the cave, she walked around the cave feeling the wall, knowing every crack and space by feel, when she knew everything and figured that no one was there. She slumped down against the wall behind a rock, and sighed she didn't really know what to do now. She was sure that Kartik and the 'master' was here,

_'Great now what am I going to do?' _

_'What! I'll tell ya what you're going to do, you going to listen to me and right now I'm telling you to get up and find him. You're powerful enough; you just got to know how to center it. _

_'But I don't know h-'Gemma_ lifted her head and turned to the center of the cave, she heard shuffle of feet, Gemma moved closer into the space of the wall and rock,

"Hmm. Looks like Polyphemus isn't here yet with the girl. No matter." Gemma sharply sucked in a breath

_'It's him; it's the 'master'. What are you doing, go get him.' _Gemma ignored the little voice in her head, and continued to listen, she heard a slight grunt, then something heavy hit the ground, she couldn't see what it was, but when she heard it moan she knew it was Kartik.

Part of her wanted to reach out and grab him, she stayed still, and waited until the timing was right.

"I could kill the boy. But that would be a waste; he is a fine specimen, even if he is a little weak." Gemma felt the anger building up inside of her, _'Did you hear that he called him weak, Kartik is not weak, he's the strongest person we know. Are you just going to sit there and let that man insult the man we love.' _Gemma just blocked out the little voice in her head. AS much as she wanted to scream and defend Kartik, she knew she couldn't without putting them both in danger.

"Hhmm.. what to do with him. I could keep him here until Polyphemus returns with the girl and then use him as leverage for when she refuses to corporate. Hmm…yes that's the plan. Now where is Polyphemus with the girl." Gemma heard him walk out of the cave and into the night. When she was sure he was gone, she crawled out of her hiding spot and went over to Kartik. She rolled him over so he was laying on his back. She put her ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat and feel him breathing, when she was satisfied with what she got, she gripped his shoulder and tried to shake him awake.

"_Kartik!" _She whispered she tried again and he still didn't wake up, she continued this routine unaware of the footsteps creeping behind her until it was too late.

"Humans are truly predictable." Gemma turned her head around just in time to see a hand coming down on her and stuck her in the face, when she hit the floor. The last thing Gemma heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was the man laughing down at her.

* * *

Gemma slowly opened her eyes, to find out that the cave was lite but had no fire going, her eyes wondered until they fell to the center of the cave where she saw a short man leaning over Kartik's lifeless looking body.

"Get away from him." Gemma began thrashing trying to get her hand free, the man just went on ignoring her, and he pour something into Kartik's mouth. She watched as Kartik threw his head back and let out a pained scream into the air, and then Gemma watched in horror as his body grew limp. Gemma once again tried to get out of the ropes that held her wrists together.

"Now, it's your turn." Gemma lifted her head to see the man walking towards her, with a vile in hand.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you think. He just wont be…himself." The man said with a grin "Now be a good girl and open your mouth." He grabbed her face between his thumb and fingers and held her face in front of him. Gemma took a good look at the man, he was old looking but you could still see youth in him, his eyes were grey and looked like you could get lost in it. His black hair fell against his tan skin and to most people he would seem handsome, but all Gemma felt for him was loathing. When he pulled her face close to her she tried to spit in his face, but she missed and it dribbled down her chin,

"Now, now there is no need for that." He pinched her esophagus and when Gemma opened her mouth in a gasp he poured the contents of the vile in her mouth, Gemma tried to spit it up but he held her mouth closed, Gemma didn't want to swallow but she was drowning, so she swallowed the sickly sweet concoction,

"What did you do?" Gemma felt her eyes get heavier and her breath becoming shallower.

"Oh, nothing. You'll just be a little less... assertive." The man knelled down and placed a hand on her eyes, "Now rest, we got a lot to do." Gemma tried to slap his hand away but she could barley lift it. The man stood and walked out of the cave. Gemma lifted her head as far off the ground that she could. With the little strength that she had she started to crawl to the opening, she stopped and turned her head to face Kartik, she knew she couldn't leave him. So she inched her way to him, so she heard the sound of feet scraping against the rocky floor of the cave, Gemma continued to make her way over to Kartik. _'I don't care if I cant make it out, If I can get to him and pass out then I'll be able to wake up and get out of here faster. Halfway there, when I wake up I'm going to kill the little m—AH!' _

"AHH! Get off!" Gemma scream out in pain as a heel of a boot the pressed down on the base of her spineshe tried to reach it to remove it but she once again could barely raise her arm.

"I guess Polyphemus was right, you are quite the handful. Now just be a good girl and …_rest_." Gemma soon felt her eyes close she tried to will her self the open them, but a deep blanket of sleep covered it's self over her and she trembled down the dark void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Gemma opened her eyes to see that she was still on the cave floor. She tried to lift her head and immediately felt a pounding sensation in her head. She put her head back on the ground and groaned,

"You'll get use to it." Gemma shot her head up and looked for where the voice came from, and there leaning against the wall holding his stomach was…... Kartik. Gemma just sat there staring at him as tears started to build up in her eyes, she hated herself for crying in front of Kartik but she didn't care. She slowly stood on shaky legs and limped over to him. She wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. Kartik gasped out in pain asking her to let him go.

"Sorry" He just nodded and started walking to one side of the cave, as Gemma followed, she released _'He's limping he's basically dragging is left leg.'_ Kartik came to a stop and leaned down the wall, Gemma went and sat next to him and sighed, she rested her head on Kartik's shoulder, but Kartik shrugged his shoulder away. She sat up and looked at him, he just glared at her and said,

"What." Gemma was taken aback never acted like this before,

_'He's just tired.' _She told her self 'I_ mean you can't blame him for being so tired. He has been though a lot.' She sighed 'But he never did ask if I was ok, I mean it's not like I need him to check up on me, but he always at least asked if I was ok even if I never appreciated it.' She turned and looked at him, 'He seems too calm also, I mean we don't know when that man will come back and he's just sitting, I know he's tired but he would at least make us leave the cave. Maybe I should ask him what's wrong.' _Gemma looked at Kartik; he was just staring out the mouth of the cave. It was almost like he was waiting for someone. She sighed,

"Kartik, is…um…is everything alright. You just don't seem like yourself." She waited for a response, but all that Kartik did was turn his head and looked at her. Gemma just sat there and stared and waited. The distance between their faces slowly closed. Her eyes lazily fell shut as her head tilted to meet his. Her arms went around him, up around his neck. "Gemma…" he whispered her name at the last moment before their lips connected. A soft, feminine sigh escaped Gemma. _'Wait! I shouldn't be doing this…I…mean…that…ohh.'_ Another soft moan escaped her as she felt herself being guided onto her back. He was straddled over her, his hands wandering her back as he did so. Their lips never broke except to breathe. His hands rushed through her hair; he left her lips and moved to her neck. He gingerly bit her neck here and there, making her gasps in rapture. _'NO! We don't have time for this; the Dream Snatcher could be back any moment. _Gemma opened her mouth to tell him but instead of words moans were released when he pressed her body closer to her. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back to give him more room on her neck. She moaned in pleasure and soon her body had a mind of it's own. She felt her legs open wider as Kartik placed him self between them, he pressed his body against her as he let out a groan that sent shivers of pleasure down Gemma's spine. _'Oh…it feels so good…but we have to stop usually Kartik stops by now.' _Gemma bit down her lips, she let out a sigh,

"Kartik, we-we have to st-stop." Kartik lifted up his head and looked at her, he slowly climbed off of her and sat next to her,

"Sorry." He mumbled as Gemma sat up and straitened her dress,

"No, I didn't stop because I didn't like it. I…um…liked it …quite much." Gemma tried to say it with a straight face, but felt a blush slowly creep up her neck. She turned her head and faced the other side of the wall so he wont she her blush. "Anyways we have to start moving before that man comes back. I mean he's been gone for a long time, he could come back any minute." Gemma looked at Kartik and saw he had the same dazed-off-looking-into-outer-space look again. Gemma cleared her throat, and it seemed to wake him out of his trance.

"Huh…oh, yeah. You're right we better move before the Dream Snatcher comes back." He stood and started to limp again. Gemma sat down and wondered, '_Why is he limping on the other foot, he was limping on his left foot and now its his right. And how did he know about the Dream Snatcher, I never told him.' _Gemma stared at him as she rose to her feet._ 'There's only one explanation;…' _

"You're not Kartik, are you?" 'Kartik' stopped and turned to her,

"What are you talking about? He turned and started to walk back to Gemma, she walked back, "Gemma what's wrong its me Kartik."

"No, its not you haven't been acting like him at all, and I never told you about the Dream Snatcher plus you were passed out when he revealed himself. Also you're limping on the wrong leg." Gemma tried not to feel fear, but it was slowly rising in side of her. "Where is the real Kartik? I want him here now, or you'll pay." The fake Kartik just stood there with a blank look on his face, then he put on a smile and laughed,

"You think you can stop me. Kartik was never here you fool. Do you even know where you are?"

"A dream."

"Correct. I was sent here by my master. That little drink he gave your friend allows me to have his body and thoughts. And I'm in control as long as he's out of it. But it's sickening how so many of his thoughts are about you. I mean I don't get it what so great about a stupid human, or to be more accurate a whore."

"I am not a whore you bastard!" Gemma yelled, she could feel the burn of tears that will come soon.

"You're not? Well that's a shock because I could've sworn that you're the same girl that I had moaning in pleasure on this very piece of earth." He laughed "You pathetic human, what good are you other than decomposing in the dirt." Gemma eyes blurred with the tears that she didn't see him move until it was too late. And soon strong hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air. She grabbed on his arm trying to free herself for his hold. "Don't cry it'll be over soon." Gemma watched in horror as his started speaking in Latin and she felt a burn worst than fire come from his hands and around her neck, she screamed and her squeezed harder, he continued to say "_Valde validus filiolus , permissum mihi take is donum ex is quod quod operor ut EGO animadverto opportunus." _Gemma watch as on the wall that he was pointing at a door open, a door to the realms. Soon the burning passed and her let her drop to the floor, she laid there limp, from the pain of the burn and lack of oxygen. He turned her over so she was on her back, and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's is going to be a shame to waste a beautiful body." He placed a deep kiss on her, Gemma tried to push him off but she was so weak he probably didn't even feel it. When he released her, he turned her head sideways, he reach on the side of his belt a removed his dagger. He raised it in the air and brought it down in her collar bone. Gemma eyes snapped open and she screamed. She screamed so loud and strong that it could be heard in the real world.

And in the real world a short man was standing over her body when she let out the scream and as blood started to flow from the wound. He looked down and said,

"Humans are truly predictable." He walked to the back off the cave where he disappeared into the door made out of light.

* * *

**ok questions:**

**1. What walks with four then two then three legs?**

**2. Should I put a lemon at the end of this story. Come on give me your imput. **

**Review.**

**Valde validus filiolus , permissum mihi take is donum ex is quod quod operor ut EGO animadverto opportunus. Means Great mighty gods, let me take this gift from this which and do as I see fit.**


	12. Wake up

Gemma laid on the floor withering in pain. The blade was plunged in so hard that it pinned her to the ground. Across the cave a puppet watched as she tried to remove the dagger from the ground every time that she did she would let out a gasping sob, which was music to his ears. Soon after what felt like hours of pain for Gemma she was able to get the dagger out of the ground, she slowly sat up. She knew she couldn't remove the dagger because if she did she would lose a lot more blood.

She sat up and tried to make her way over to the door of the realms, she figured if she could get in there then she could heal herself. Gemma shakily stood only to fall back on her knees. She could hear the hearty chuckle of the puppet against the wall. "Why don't you give it up, whore? It's obvious that you can't win." He laughed as the injured girl once again tried to stand. She stood and waited a few seconds and was happy to see that she didn't fall back down. She slowly started to advance to the door; she was halfway there when the puppet appeared in front of her, she stopped too abruptly and lost her balance. She started to fall and reached out for something, anything but only grabbed air. She closed her eyes as she waited to hit the floor. Suddenly a hand came and wrapped its self around her waist and pulled her back up to standing position. When she opened her eyes she was standing nose to nose with the puppet. She could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to push him off of her but he had her hands secured at her side.

"Get away from me." Gemma demanded in the sternest voice she could muster with all the blood lost. She felt as his lips moved to her neck as he started to blow hot air on it.

"I know you don't mean that. I'm everything like your wonderful Kartik. So make it easier on us all and give in. You know you want to." He started nipping at her ear lope. He trailed kisses down her jaw bone to the side of her mouth. Gemma didn't want to, but she let out a moan when he pressed her body against him as he placed a deep kiss on her mouth. She could feel his tongue snake into her mouth, she felt like throwing up. When his tongue brushed against her teeth she bit down on it. She could taste the metallic blood as it filled her mouth before he jerked his tongue out and pushed her back. She landed on the ground with a yelp as the knife shifted. She looked up to see the puppet with a look of pure hate on his face. She tried to crawl away but he pulled her back and sat on her with one leg on either side. He pulled out the knife with a sharp tug. She let out a gasp as the knife slide out of her as well as her blood. She tried to use her free hand to stop the bleeding, so she didn't expect the knife plunging in her other collar bone. She let out a blood curling scream, so loud that animals burrowed underground to get way from it, so loud that she woke up in the real world, she turned her head and screamed Kartik's name trying to wake him up. She turned on her side and tried to crawl over to him. She was so close that she could hear him moan her name. She watch with happiness as his eyes started to open.

"Kartik!" She screamed, but soon she felt an icy feeling grip her heart and a whisper

"You're not getting away that easily." Her heart seem to stop in her chest when she heard this, and she started to feel her self start to fade away, but before she left she heard Kartik's voice scream her name. Once again she was under the puppet again.

"Why are you doing this? One minute you want to kill me and the next you're trying to kiss me, what wrong with you?" _'If I'm going to die here, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cower.' _He pulled the blade out of her again and held it against her neck,

"Well you see, as I have already told you I do what my master wants and as for wanting you, it must be your stupid boyfriend. I am still connected to his feelings for you. But along as he's asleep I'm in control. Now if that answers all your questions." He lifted the knife from her neck and raised it above her heart. "I just wanted to say that I will enjoy fini—Gemma, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" Gemma stared at him like he just grew two heads. As for him he had no idea why he said that. _'I have to finish her off now before that happens again.' _

"What's wrong? Losing you touch?" Gemma said with fake concern. He just slapped her with the back of his hand.

"Shut your mouth, whore. I need quiet so I can hear your screams." He raised the blade above her heart again. The pulled the blade down but stopped it about an inch from her chest, it looked like he didn't have the strength to bring it all the way down. "What the—Gemma are you ok? Can you hear me?" Gemma soon recognized the voice. She could feel her heart suddenly leap in her chest. The puppet clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the words from pouring out, but as much as he tried the words kept coming.

"Kartik… help me please!"

"Gemma, you have to wake up." The words were muffled by the puppet's hand but Gemma could still understand it._ 'I have to wake up; I can't. What he thinks I've been dancing here.' _ As Gemma pondered what to do the puppet was fighting to have control of his body again.

He tried to push Kartik out but that only brought him to Kartik's attention.

_'Get out of my body!' _

_'Not until I have Gemma with me.' _

_'You're never going to get your little whore back. She is to die here and that is what going to happen. So just going and find another slut to play with.' _The puppet said to Kartik with a disgusting laugh.

Back in the real world

Kartik felt his blood boil and he just wanted to tear the puppet limb from limb. Kartik was leaning over Gemma trying to stop all the blood that was flowing out of her. He didn't know how she got all the wounds all he knew was that he was sleeping until he heard her scream his name. When he woke up he saw her lying in her own pool of blood.

"Gemma! Gemma! Can you hear me?" Kartik started to panic and grabbed her by her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Gemma! Answer me! Gemma, you need to wake up, right now!"

"Kartik…" He heard her whisper as; he saw blood pour from her forehead.

"GEMMA! WAKE UP, NOW!" Kartik saw her start to grow pale. He started panicking again she was dying in front of him and he couldn't do anything. He pulled her into him and held her, and for the first time, in a long time he shed tears. "Gemma…" he whispered "…you need to wake up. Please, wake up." When she didn't even stir he knew what he had to do. "Gemma please forgive me."

Dream Realm

Gemma tried to stand, _'Ok I have to wake up, according to Kartik. How do I do that! OK calm down, how do you wake up from a dream, something jumps you awake, like falling and almost hitting the bottom. But everything is real here. So what do I…wait where did the puppet go?' _Someone appeared behind Gemma and shoved her. She landed hard on the cold cave floor. The puppet grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Gemma could tell that the puppet was truly angry, that he could kill her any minute.

"You know what. How did you disconnect my control over your _boyfriend_'s mind? I should have been able to tell if he was going to wake up. How did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The puppet slammed her head into the ground and watched as blood started to flow from her brow. He dropped her face first in the dirt. "Kartik…" Gemma tried to push herself up, but she was forced back down, when the puppet kicked her in her waist. Gemma fell on the ground with a cry of pain. She started having labored breathing.

"You really are pathetic aren't you? Get hit in the head and call out for help. What you can't defend yourself." He laughed.

"I…I…can't…breathe…" Gemma gasped out. She didn't know why she could talk but if felt like someone was cutting off her oxygen supply. She wanted to grab onto someone anyone to just make the feeling stop.

"What is happening!" Gemma turned her head and saw that the puppet was slowly and without doubt disappearing. He stared at his hands as if they have just been cut off in front of him.

'_What is happening why can't I breath and why is he disappearing?' _ Gemma pondered and if finally hit her "Kartik…" she whispered

"What!" The puppet realized that she must have something to do with this, "What are you doing!" He screamed as he started to advance towards her. Even thought he was fading Gemma could see murder in his eyes, she started to try to crawl away, but she still couldn't breath and with all the blood loss she didn't get far before she collapsed. She felt light hands; almost like there weren't there, grab on her shoulders and pulled her up facing the puppet. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"I'm…not…doing this" Gemma said with a smile as she saw the look on the puppets face when he figures it out who was doing it.

"Make him stop! Tell him to stop!"

"No!" She saw his hand raise and braced herself for the slap that she knew was coming, but it never did, she opened her eyes and saw the puppet staring in horror, at first she could figure out what was wrong then she notice that his hand seemed to disappeared in her head.

"No...This can't be happening." Gemma eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body grew limp. All Gemma could hear was the puppet's final screaming of agony before she woke up.

* * *

**Hi, ok if you read my profile then you know why I havent been updateing lately. Sorry, I'll try to get them done faster with my little computer time.**

**Reveiw and Reveiw thanks bye**


	13. Diligo can victum nex

Kartik did the only thing he could do to wake her up, he just prayed that his plan didn't backfire. Kartik held his hand over Gemma nose and mouth. '_I cant believe that I'm suffocating her. Even if it is for a good cause. I don't think I can take this anymore.' _Kartik's arm started trembling and he was getting a sick look on his face. He couldn't keep this up even if I was going to wake her up, he couldn't think about producing more pain on her, with his shirt soaked with her blood. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth. When he saw her eyes open. "GEMMA! Gemma, wake up!"

Gemma opened her eyes and saw Kartik,

"No! Get away from me! Just let me die!" She started thrashing in Kartik's arms,

"Gemma calm down!" Gemma continued thrashing around in his arms. Kartik tried to pin her down when she slashed him across his face. Gemma stopped thrashing when she felt the blood under her finger nails and on her hand.

'_He shouldn't bleed if he's a puppet. Should he?' _Kartik let go of Gemma and felt his face he could feel the gash across his face. From the top of head, over his cheek and down to his chin. "Gemma, you need to calm down. Do you understand? You're awake whoever he was he can't hurt you anymore. Just _please_ calm down." Kartik reach out a hand towards her. She looked at him and then at his wound.

'_Maybe, I need to calm down. But I can't remember anything after the puppet hitting me to the ground and grinding my face into the dirt. That could be Kartik; if he really was the puppet wouldn't he just heal himself by now?' _

"Kartik…?" She whispered as she inched into a corner of the cave, she sat there trembling. She couldn't think straight with all her blood lost she was lucky that she was even able to register the little that she could.

"Gemma you need to calm down." Kartik said as he inched closer. He needed to do something; she was losing blood by the second. He looked over him into the door made of light. _'If I can get her in there then maybe she can heal herself.' _Kartik stood and started to walk over to her. "Gemma listen and listen well, you're dying and the only way I can save you is for me to take you into the realms." Gemma looked at him and then at the door.

'_Realms…they…wait the realms I need to go in there, that's where the Dream Snatcher is. I can feel him in there. I have to stop him. I…have to…every…thing getting dark.' _Gemma lifted her hand in front of her face she saw though her blurry vision how bloody it really was. She slowly turned her head towards Kartik and for the first time actually saw him, she saw how bloody he really was.

"Kartik…help…" Gemma called out as she felt the world around her become duller until it disappeared into blackness. Kartik reached out just as he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head. He grabbed her before she could hit the ground and picked her up bridal style. He then proceeded in to the realms. He stopped in front of the door, if he walked in then everything that he knows and done would be thrown away. He looked at Gemma in his arms, and knew what he had to do. _'I have to do it. It's the only way.' _

"Kartik…it hurts." Kartik saw as Gemma reached up to him and he made up his mind and stepped into threw the door, into the blinding light.

Kartik stepped threw the door and entered the realms; he placed Gemma down on the grass, _'What do I do now!' _Kartik leaned over Gemma trying to remember something that she said about the realms.

' _**Kartik, the realms are beautiful all you have to do is imagine what you want and you can get it. Are you sure that you never want to go in?'** _Kartik looked at Gemma, _'All I have to do is imagine what I want.' _Kartik sat back and imagined seeing Gemma happy and healthy. Smiling at him, and acting clueless. He looked down at Gemma and saw some of her wounds disappear; he pulled down her dress and saw that her collar bone was almost completely healed.

Kartik heard a twig snap behind a bush. He turned around, searching his surroundings for something or someone. When he couldn't find anyone he turned his attention back to Gemma. Unnoticed by him, three little goblin like creatures each standing no more the 4feet tall, with puke green shin, and elfin ears, with beady black eyes, came out from behind the bush. They looked at Gemma and Kartik and then slinked back behind the bush again.

"Is that the girl the master was talking about?"

"Yes. I believe it is."

"You know what we have to do?"

"Yes…let us begin."

"What about the boy? He could cause trouble."

"Don't worry. He's weak we can take him." The three goblins slowly walked out from behind the bush, and hid behind a boulder. Formulating a plan.

Kartik was still leaning over Gemma watching as her wounds slowly healed. "Please Gemma wake up soon." He whispered. As he felt tears threaten to fall, he heard shuffle of leaves. He ears became very heighten. Straining to hear the littlest thing, when he heard the shuffle again this time followed with little feet walking. He reached from his dagger hanging on his belt. His eye caught sight of a shadow behind him, he could see the person holding something. Kartik rolled out of the way as the goblin brought the club down. It left a fairly big indent in the ground, where Kartik was a few moments ago.

Kartik walked as three goblin looking creatures, one holding a club, the other holding a sword and the last one holding a scythe. _'Who the hell are th-' _Kartik didn't have time to finish his thought as the scythe holding goblin took a swing at him, Kartik leaped out of the way and landed near a rock. "What do you want!" Kartik hollered at them

"We want only on thing…the girl." It was then the Kartik saw the sword holding goblin was walking towards Gemma. Kartik ran over and blocked the goblins attack with his dagger, and nailed the little green monster in the stomach with his foot the sent him flying back to his comrades.

"You're not getting her." Kartik was as he took a fighting stance.

"We would have spared you know, you'll just have to die." The goblin with the scythe lunged at Kartik, trying to bring his weapon down on his head but Kartik dodged out of the way. He didn't even have time to fully land on the ground when he had to jump in the air again to avoid the club swinging goblin. As Kartik leaped in the air, he looked for a weak spot from where he could attack. _'I can't keep dodging its going to wear me out soon. I have to attack.' _Kartik landed in front of the three goblins. He firmly grasped his dagger in his hand, when he saw the club swinging goblin race towards him. Kartik knew this was his only shot, when the goblin got close enough to swing; Kartik ducked and stabbed his dagger into the goblin's belly. Kartik pulled it out and saw green liquid ooze from the creature. He leaped back as the goblin fell forward and died. The goblins body rapidly disintegrated, leaving nothing but his club and a stain on the green grass.

The two remaining goblins watched with their eyes wide as one of theirs fell to his death. Grieved stricken the scythe carrying goblin dove at Kartik. Kartik kept dodging the attacks but just barley. The goblin let out a battle cry and swung the scythe Kartik dodged it but he didn't know the goblin got smart to his evading of his attacks. So when Kartik dodged it he didn't see the goblin stop the scythe and brought it back where it hit him on the side and knocked the air out of Kartik. Kartik fell and tumbled on the ground, taking lung full of air, almost didn't see the scythe come down over his head. He dodged it just in time to see the goblin preparing another attack._ 'This stupid goblin is going-Wait! Where's the other one.' _Kartik eyes fell on the goblin as it got ready to raise his sword above Gemma. Kartik jumped to his feet and ran over to her, the scythe goblin swung at his feet, but Kartik dodged it, tumbled on the ground and got back up and started running again. _'I have to hurry before…' _Kartik was close but not close enough he saw the goblin raise his sward and bring it down…

"Nooo…" The sword priced flesh as it made wet, squishing sounds. Kartik's eyes were round in shock and pain as he saw the sword the priced him under his shoulder bone**. (A/N: Near the lung.)**

When he saw the sword coming down he threw himself in front of him, as result he got stabbed with the sword. Kartik reached up and pulled the sword out, he let out a muffled scream as the sword left his body. He winced as he heard the wet, sickly scraping noises of metal against bone. He let out a gasp when the sword left his body. He watched as blood steadily flowed from his body.

"You stupid human, you can't protect the girl. The master will have her soon enough and you'll die for nothing. If I was you I'll leave now with the little life you have left." The scythe holding goblin said as he appeared at the side of the sword goblin.

Kartik slowly stood on shaky legs and glared at the goblins. He held the sword in his good hand and placed the dagger in his mouth. "If you think I'm going to quit just because you nicked my arm, then think again." He said as he took a fighting stance

"Fine. Then die human." The two remaining goblins charged forward towards Kartik. Kartik kept is ground and waited until his time came. Kartik watched as the sword-less goblin launched himself at him. Kartik watched until he was right in front of then he duck and slid his dagger against the goblins throat, which sprayed green blood all over Kartik. The goblin flew over him and landed a few feet away with blood pooling around his now disincarnated body.

Kartik didn't even have time to think when the scythe came flying down at him. Kartik brought up the sword and block the weapon. The goblin pushed against his weapon trying to over power Kartik, when he saw that he couldn't do it. He leaped back and landed a few feet away. Kartik fell to one knee, taking deep labored breaths. The goblin smiled at this he found it amusing that the human was refusing to back down.

Kartik knew he was in trouble, the goblin was pretty strong and he was sure the sword punctured his lung or something because it was getting hard breathe. _'I can't keep doing this, I'm going to pass out soon. And I can't dodge his attacks anymore.' _

"As much this is entertaining to me. I think it's time I finish this off." The goblin said as he raced towards him. Kartik stood his ground; he knew there was only on way that he can end this. The goblin leaped in the air and swung his scythe, it implanted in Kartik's arm. The goblin was surprised that Kartik didn't avoid his attack that he didn't see the sword until it was too late.

When the goblin stabbed Kartik, he brought the sword around and brought it down on the goblin's arm. The goblin retreated screaming holding his stub of an arm. Kartik pulled the scythe out of his arm and grasped it. "You'll pay! YOU…WILL…PAY!" the screamed as he lunged at Kartik. Kartik swung the scythe decapitating the goblin. He watched as the final goblin disincarnated, and he dropped dagger and scythe and fell to his knees. His chest was getting tight and his vision started to gray.

"Ohh……my head." Kartik quickly grabbed his dagger and turned expecting to see another goblin. Instead he saw Gemma slowly sitting up holding her head. She turned to him, "Kartik…where are we?" Gemma asked. Her head felt as if a boulder dropped on it. Kartik sighed in relief as he made his way over to her.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Just a little." Gemma said rubbing her head "Everything is kinda a blur." Gemma looked around at her surroundings. _'This place looks familiar. Wait-' _"Kartik are we in the realms? Why did you bring us here? Aren't you going to get in trouble?" She said in one breath. Kartik sighed,

"Okay in that order. Yes, we are in the realms. I brought you here so you could live. As for the last one, I don't thi-AHH!" Kartik grabbed his chest as siring white hot pain flooded his body.

"Kartik! What's wrong?" Gemma touched his shoulder and for the first time since she woke up she noticed his shirt. It was soaked with blood. "Kartik…" She whispered as stared at her hand that was covered in blood just from touching him. "…what happened?" Kartik clenched his teeth together as the pain flowed though him when he felt something block his throat. Kartik was thrown into a coughing fit. Gemma gasped in horror as she saw him start to cough up blood. It was so much that she worried that he would have none left inside him. When the coughing subsided he fell on his side, unmoving. "Kartik! Don't worry you'll be okay." Gemma said as hot tears fell from her eyes onto him. She moved his head so it rests on her lap. She tried to picture Kartik fine and healthy like he always was, but she couldn't every time she got her desired image, the image of Kartik dying flashed in front of her eyes.

"No…no…I need to focus. I need to focus." She whispered to her self.

"Gemma…" She looked down to see Kartik looking at her with half closed eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine; I'll heal you just like you did for me. Just rest." She said as tears quietly flowed from her eyes. Kartik turned his head away.

"Gemma … it's ok…if it won't work."

"Wha-what…what are you talking about?"

"Gemma…if you could have healed me by now, I think you would have. Wouldn't you?"

"I…I…"

"It's okay. It's the cycle of life. We live………and we die." Kartik rolled over and coughed up more blood. Gemma watched as her nightmare was really coming true. She tried so hard to prevent it and her it was right in front of her, and she couldn't stop it. She hung her head and cried.

"Please Kartik…you…you can't die. You promised. You promised me that you would be safe." She sobbed she felt as if everything she held dear was fading away from her. "Kartik…?" she called out to him. He just laid there with his eyes close. "Kartik…? She said a little more firmly, panic gripped her heart. Why won't he wake up? She didn't understand how this could be happening. "Kartik…!" She yelled as she looked trying to find some sign of life. Suddenly his eyes shot open. "Kartik…"

"Someone's coming." Gemma turned around to see the Dream Snatcher standing about three yards behind her.

"Well look at what we have here. It seems that my little monstrosities were too much for him; at least he was able to kill them. That was very shocking." He said as he walked closer.

"You! Stay AWAY!" Gemma yelled. She felt Kartik rolling off her lap and onto the ground and tried to stand.

"Gemma, run." Gemma just watched as Kartik stand and stood in front of her.

"Well I will never understand humans. Here you are on the edge of death and all you can think about is protecting this witch." The Dream Snatcher and laughed to him self.

"Kartik! Don't do it, I'll be fine let me take you someplace where you'll be safe." She said as she tried to pull him down.

"Gemma just do as I say and go before he attacks." He said as he grasped his dagger. Gemma saw that he was serious. He would kill him self for her. But now it's her turn to save him.

"No, I won't. You go, I can fight him off." She said as she started to drag him away. She kept running with him until she got to a tree and placed him down at the base of it.

"Gemma what are you doing! Take me back now and then go away!" Gemma kneeled down in front of Kartik.

"I can't do that. You're going to stay here until I come back for you. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Gemma, why don't you understand? I just want to protect you but I can't do that unless to take me back. I'm going to di-"

"NO! No you're not. So don't say it. If I have to die to protect you then I will. Why can't you understand, that I …I love you."

"………………………"

"I would gladly die for you just like you would for me. But know it's my turn to do something besides running. I would give my life for you because I love you and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Gemma you do-" He was cut off from Gemma claiming his lips with hers. She kissed him with all that she's worth pouring her very soul into it. Kissing him as if it would be the last time she ever saw him again. She didn't want to but she knew she had to go. She broke the kiss and looked at Kartik with loving eyes.

"Be safe." She whispered as she stood up. Kartik reached for her only to be pushed back down. "Tree. Make sure he stays here." She said as she turned to Kartik again. "I'll be fine." She said then with one final look she turned and ran towards the psychotic laughter. Kartik tried to go after her but a branch wrapped it's self around his arm, the more he struggled the more branches it used. He finally sat back defeated and watched Gemma go.

"Please…be okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma came back to the clearing, and scanned it she couldn't see the Dream Snatcher anywhere. _'Where is he? _Just then Gemma saw a bright blue light coming towards her; she quickly dodged it and rolled to the side. When she got up and the dust cleared she saw the Dream Snatcher standing a few feet in front of her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." He said as he walks closer to her. Gemma stood her ground she was not going to back down or run away. "And what would a little witch like you want."

"You know what I want I want you to leave this place and never come back." She said as she got in fighting stance.

"For that to happen you have to stop me." He reached into his pouch and brought out a blue vial.

"What's that?" Gemma said with caution taking one step back. The Snatcher threw the vial down and a cloud of blue smoke went up blocking her view. Gemma couldn't see anything. _'Great if he attacks I'm a sitting duck.' _She turned her head to the side. She thought she heard someone. Gemma strained her ears to hear anything. _'What am I going to do? What am I go-Oomph Oww.' _Gemma let out a small whimper of pain. Someone punched her in the stomach taking her by surprise and knocking the air out of her. She heard the culprit cackle. Gemma tried to hear when he was coming from but couldn't soon another fist came out of nowhere and collated with her cheek. The force sent her falling back and landing on the ground. Soon the attack officially began.

A kick in the side.

Another punch to the face.

A slap.

A shove.

A Laugh.

Another kick.

Gemma's whole body was in pain she couldn't breathe it hurt too much to. Soon the cloud began to clear. And Gemma could see again. The Dream Snatcher was standing above her on that hill again with a grin across his face.

He looked down at the girl, the wretched the one he despised the most. He despised her because she just won't die. After ever thing he does she just won't do it. He was getting frustrated and that's not good because when you get frustrated you get sloppy. And that's exactly what he did. The Dream Snatcher watched in horror as Gemma slowly rose to her feet. She flashed him a small smirked that she wore on her face. She stood and took in a deep breath she let it out as she stared straight at the Dream Snatcher.

"That's the best you can do?" She said as she raised and eyebrow. "Pathetic." The Dream Snatcher looked at as if she grew an extra head.

"You think that you can fight me? You'll just a little girl who can barely fight and your magic is no near as close to mine. You can't really believe that you could win? Just give up."

"Well if you're too scared to fight me I understand. I mean you can't even fight me as your self you have to hide behind people in my dreams or hid behind fog. You truly are pathetic." Gemma watched in satisfaction as the dream Snatcher's face contoured in to something between anger and pure hate. Gemma had to control her urge to laugh at the face, but her control was as strong as she wanted as she let out a stifled chuckle.

"Well fin then if you want a fight I'll be more than happy to oblige." He leaped into the air and brought his foot down to where Gemma was only seconds ago. She dived out of the way and landed on her feet and slid to a stop. Her plan was working and she wasn't about to stop there.

"I'm still here looks like you losing you touch." She said as jumped out of the way of a wave of blue light. _'Keep getting him anger and he'll keep using his powers.' _She ran and leaped out of the way of another wave of light she waited for her opportunity to strike. Out of know where the Snatcher's foot came out and collided with Gemma's back. She tumbled and rolled and the ground until she came to a stop. She slowly stood on her knees and hands trying to shake some sense back into her. Unfortualy she didn't see fist coming at her until it was too late. She reeled back and hit the ground hard.

"What? Too much for you?" The Dream Sncather cuckled to himself as watched Gemma climb to her feet again. "I must say I didn't think you had that much fight in you. Usally it's that boy that does all the fighting. Where is he anyways? Are you hiding him from me? I doesn't matter not like you could save him. Could you?" HE said with a knowing smile. Gemma looked at the Dream Sncather she didn't like where this was going but she want to find out.

"What are you talking about!"

"Well I take that as a 'yes' that you couldn't heal him. I mean really do I have to speel it out for you." From the look on her face he had to. "Okay now listen very carefully. I am the reason why you couldn't heal him. For some reason when you get hurt he jumps in and saves the day and that gives you enough time to get your second wind. But not now since the boy is probely dead anyways."

"What do you mean 'you're the cause' what did you do?" Gemma demanded she was no longer curiosity she was simply anger. The man sighed as he circled her.

"Imagining is the same as dreaming in a way, so when you imagine how you wanted him to be so you could heal him, I sent images to you of him dying hoping that you think of them enough that you would kill him but the outcome that happened anyways was still awfully nice. The only way to save him is to stop me which I doubt you'll be able to do."

"You dirty bas-"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you he as less then 20 minutes to live." Gemma features went to anger to shock as she stayed wide eyed at the man three yards to her left.

"What do you mean he only has twenty minutes?"

"There more like sixteen now." He said with a smile. "The sword was meant for you and you alone because it was laced with a deadly poison. But since the boy took the attack he took the poison also, but instead of dying immediately he bought himself some time because he took the sword out. Soon he will just die, just drop dead. A shame if you ask me he was a fine specimen." Gemma just stood there absorbing everything she was just told. Kartik was going to die because he sacrificed himself for him. She had to go to him but she had to finish with the Dream Snatcher or else everything she and Kartik did would be for naught.

Gemma pushed down all the sadness in heart. She then brought her head up with a smile.

"Wow…trying to make me quit with lies. You really must be desperate." She folded her arms across her chest. The Dream Snatcher was a little taken aback by this he was sure she would start crying or something, but she didn't even believe him. Fine but he wasn't going be the fool at the end of this the girl would lose her life and the one she cared for.

"Fine, don't believe me but when his blood is on your hand. Don't come crying to me."

"Trust me I won't." He sent another wave of blue light that Gemma quickly ducked and ran from. She had to hurry even though she acted as if she didn't care, she did. She knew that he wasn't lying about Kartik and she had to hurry so she could get to him. Gemma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the blue light coming at her. She dodged it but it still got her foot. It sent blinding white-hot pain though her body, she let out a muffled scream. She slowly stood on her feet again. Only to see another wave of light coming at her. She got out of the way but didn't get far, her leg still hurt and it was distracting her.

"Well lookie here. The big bad girl is at the end of her rope. Any last words." Gemma looked at him he was inches from her face she did the only thing she wanted to do. She spat in hiss face and this it hit it's target. The Dream Snatcher growled as he jumped back and raised his arm to strike. "I'm going to make sure you have a very painful death. I don't even have to worry about that boy coming to avenge you he's going to be dead in…about ten minutes. And you will join him in about 10 seconds. Good bye and so long." His hand began engulfed in blue light when he was about to fire it at Gemma, the blue light just disappeared. HE shook his hand trying to bring if back but all that happened was a flicker of light then nothing.

Gemma saw this and knew it was time to put her plan into attack. She took a deep breath and focused her powers, soon there were four Gemmas circling the Dream Snatcher he couldn't tell who was the real one they all looked the same. The Dream Snatcher looked around in shock. He didn't understand why his powers didn't work or what the witch planed. Then all the Gemmas turned to him with a glare of pure hate.

"Well look here someone is losing his touch." The Gemma on his left said.

"I say we make him suffer. A quick dead is too nice for him he doesn't deserve it." Gemma from behind suggested. The Gemma in his front said,

"Agree, we should use some of that poison, or maybe burn him to death." She said with a sneer. The Dream Snatcher turned to the one in front and waited for her to say some thing. She stared at him burning a hole though his head with her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She spat at him. He just looked down at his hand then at the other Gemmas. "Oh…wondering about you're powers. Well let me share something with you. You're powers only became stronger for a limited time; you need me to give you the power, enough power for it to last for ever. But since you made me mad I don't thing I will." Soon all the Gemmas stared at him as if they saw something they truly hate and wished dead in front of them, and unfortunately for the Dream Snatcher the did.

"**_Now you're going to pay for everything!" _**They said in unison as the each raised a hand and fire a shot of white light at him, he didn't have time to dodge them and he got hit with the full amount of power from the four Gemmas. He was blown back seven feet where he tumbled to a stop. He reached into his bag only to find it gone. One of the Gemmas held it In her hands and he watched in horror as her hand became enflamed with this bag still in her clutches. Soon there was nothing but ash in her hands and she poured it on the ground the wind picked it up and blow it away. He knew he made a mistake and now he was going to pay with his life.

Almost immediately he was lifted into the air by his neck by one of the Gemmas. She looked him right in the eyes, he say that her once green eyes that held life, were dark and frightening. He couldn't see anything in them except hate and he knew who she hated. His neck was then surrounded by flames. HE screamed out of agony. "That's for all the pain you caused." She told him as she dropped him, only to be kicked into the air by a piece of earth, that shot up out of the ground and sent him flying soon it was like a game of ping-pong he was just getting hit back and forth between two pieces of earth. Then suddenly he dropped to the ground. He looked up to see another Gemma staring down at him.

"This is for sending some one who was going to rape me." She yelled as she took a big piece of earth and slammed it into his body over and over again. When a gust of wind came out and created a vortex around sucking all the air out, he clutched his throat trying to get some air. Outside the vortex there was a Gemma with her arms crossed looking at him, like he was lower the whale crap.

"This is for trying tot kill me!" He was then lifted off the ground and in the air falling at a great speed. HE stopped when he landed in the ground. There he laid, as the smoke cleared, in a giant crater. Every bone in his body was broken. He tried to turn his head to see where they were at but all he got was pain. Out of the four Gemmas emerged. They each raised there arms and aimed at him.

"**_This is for Kartik, you played with our heart and now we're going to stop yours, Forever." _**He watched in horror as they all shot another wave of light at him, when it hit let out a scream that echoed though out the entire forest. Soon, as the smoked cleared you could see the burned remains of the Dream Snatcher. He was dead forever. Above the crater as a young girl on her knees taking in deep breaths, after the final attack all the Gemma clones disappeared leaving the real one. She took on finally look at the dream Snatcher and turned away. But a raspy voice stopped him.

"Ha, you think you won. You may have killed me but you lose the one you loved, death is standing next to him and is waiting for thirty-seven seconds to go by." He said though his burned and charred lips. When he ceased all movements, Gemma turned and ran towards Kartik. She had to make it in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kartik was still stuck by the tree, he hated having to sit an wait, for all he knew Gemma could be dead some where and he's just sitting her. Soon Kartik Saw a bright white light and a scream of pure torture echo though the forest. One thought went though his mind: Gemma's been hurt. He struggled against the tree until he finally broke free, he had wood and dirt embedded in his arms but he didn't care. He didn't get far, until and icy cold feeling gripped his heart and he fell into darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma ran until she got to where she left Kartik only to see the tree empty, fear gripped her heart as she looked around and called out his name. She walked around looking for him then she tripped over something, she fell to the ground and turned to see what tripped her, she saw that it was Kartik lying on his side. She crawled to him and rolled him over so he was lying on is back. "Oh god, Kartik. I'm so happy I found you." She said she looked at him and noticed his eyes where closed. Realization washed over her as she stared at his unmoving body. "Kartik wake up. You can't be dead! You promised, you promised you wouldn't put yourself in danger! You promised!." She franticly cried into his chest beating on side with her fist trying to wake him up. Her slowly slowed down as the sobs died down, now only tears fell down her face like two never ending river.

"Please come back. I love you." She whispered as her hands began to glow a dull red that left her hands and flowed into his body.

The red light flowed though Kartik's body, he eyes fluttered opened and looked down at the crying girl on him. He was so tried he couldn't even lifted his head. He slowly tried to lift his arm but it just landed on her back with a light 'thump'. Gemma immediately sat up and looked at Kartik lying under her. She quickly got off of him so he could breathe. She looked at him.

"Kartik, is it really you?" She asked Kartik just smiled at her, Gemma threw herself at him. "Oh, Kartik I was so worried that you died, and I couldn't heal you. I…I…I…didn't know what I would do with out you."

"It's ok….I'll never….leave….you. Could you let go I cant breath. Gemma slowly let go of him and watched him take deep breaths. Kartik's eyes closed but his chest continued to rise and fall. She looked down at him, with new tears in her eyes forming in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll love you forever." She whispered as she to fell to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok almost done. the title 'Diligo can victum nex' means 'Love can conquer death' in latin. Just so you know.**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Warning Lemon. For those who don't know what a lemon is it's a … sex scene. Hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It's been a week since her and Kartik's little adventure. Ann moved back in her room with Gemma and Felicity came back from the wedding as well. Gemma turned to Ann, she never did tell her friends about her adventure. It was something between her and Kartik and she was hoping to keep it that way. She hadn't seen him since the battle. She healed him but he still was weak she hoped that he was ok.

Gemma shut her eyes, as she started drifting off to sleep. Soon she was outside the gypsy camp. She quietly strolled to Kartik's tent; she could see his shadow against the side of the tent. She walked in and saw Kartik reading. He looked up and saw her he put the book down and turned to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said as she sat down across from him. Kartik just watched as she stared at him. Gemma couldn't take her eyes off of him. Kartik shifted in his seat.

"So…what do you want?"

"Just to talk." She said with a smile. He nodded his head, and waited for her to begin. But she didn't instead she grabbed his hand and leaded him out of the tent and into the forest.

"Gemma what are you doing?"

"You'll see." She said as they came to the cavern. Gemma pulled hi inside and placed him on the floor.

"What are we doing here?" He asked but Gemma ignored him , instead she stared at the wall of the cave. Until a door of light appeared. Gemma turned to Kartik and smiled.

"Come on." She said as she pulled him up. Kartik stood but did not follow.

"Gemma, what are you doing what's going on?" Gemma turned back him and frowned.

"I just wanted to show you something. Please come on." Kartik looked at the door then at Gemma and slowly walked towards the door with Gemma at his side. Once they stepped though the door. Kartik saw they were back at the field that he was at last time he came in here.

"So what did you want to show me?" He asked as he turned to Gemma, she just looked at him.

"Do you love me, Kartik?" Kartik didn't see this coming and was taken aback by it.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Gemma stared at him.

"Do you love me? You never said it back and I was wondering if you did." She looked down at her feet as she waited for and answer. Kartik just stared at her, he did love her but he didn't know who to tell her. He took a deep breath. He turned to Gemma and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and smiled as she saw the hint of pink in his cheeks. Kartik didn't care that he was blushing.

"Gemma in the time that I have been acquainted with you. I must say I have grown attached to you and…I guess what I'm saying is that I love you too." He said with a sigh and then realized that he said everything to the ground, he looked up at Gemma who looked like she was about to cry. "Wait…why are you crying." He kept trying to figure out why she was about cry. That he didn't see Gemma leap herself at him and claim his lips with hers. Gemma wrapped her arms around his neck and Kartik placed his hands on her back and pushed her closer to him. He nibbled at her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, she allowed him in and their tongues began their dance with each other. Gemma removed her hands from his neck and worked on taking off his shirt. When she got it of Kartik moved his hands up her back and grasps the edge of her dress at the shoulders and slowly pulled them down, when the dress fell down Gemma stepped out of it never breaking the kiss, soon she was just in her corset and undergarments.

She jumped up to him using his broad shoulders to push myself upward. Wrapping her legs around his waist pressing her chest against his. He shuddered in surprise but fell into the feeling with her and continuing to kiss her. She never felt this much of her skin rubbing against his. The friction was starting to make her sweat. They broke apart short of breath he stared at her flushed face before he began bend forward towards the soft grass, carrying her since she was still wrapped around him. She was afraid, but so much more excited. He tossed her lightly onto the ground and covered her body with his. He held her hands above her head. She pulled her hands away from his and dug her fingers into his shoulder pulling him as close as possible. She reached to undo the buttons on Kartik's pants as he moved forward to unclasp her corset. We both stopped and starred at each other.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" He asked his hand not moving to unclasp it yet and her hand standing still on his button. Gemma looked at him and smiled. Nodding her head, as she pulled him down to kiss him. She shuddered as she felt him pull out his dagger and slice right though her corset the cold wind hit her chest. But she was too dazed with lust to care. She hungrily kissed him as she pulled down his pants; he kicked them off when they reached his ankle. His hands pulled down her undergarments. Gemma wrapped one of arms around his neck. Hard and positioned over her, he felt a hand reach down to guide him in. As he probed at the opening, he found it and dipped only the head in. He pulled his face away from hers so he could look in her eyes and make certain she was sure.

"Kartik, I love you." Gemma said softly.

"I love you too, Gemma," Kartik said as he started to enter her.

Kartik felt her legs wrap around him as he probed deeper, coming to the barrier that declared her virginity. With one swift thrust he pushed through.

At first Gemma felt nothing, then a tearing sensation followed by a sharp throb of pain. Kartik was immediately worried by the frown that rested across her features.

"What's the happened?" he whispered. "Did I hurt you?" Gemma simply kissed him; the pain was disappeared. She melted beneath him as he started to move. A whole masterpiece of new sensations flooded her body. She simply clung to him at first, unsure how to act to the new feelings, but she was rapidly kissing and caressing him as much as he was her. They seemed to quickly discover a rhythm, something deep and rare. The rhythm quickened, movements became more frantic and they gasped for breath. The pleasure they shared grew more powerful and the feelings that coursed through Gemma's body bordered on the delicately painful.

She held on to him again, desperate for this sweet torment to end but also wishing for it to never end. She moaned and whimpered and her body began to tremble. The feel of his sweat slick skin sliding fluidly over hers and his hot adamant kisses suddenly became too much. Her body quivered; she cried out, every nerve seemed to twist to a breaking point and then she felt as if everything just fell away from her.

She was aware that Kartik had shared the moment with her and she was aware he was cradling her to him, whispering her name and kissing her softly, but it seemed as if it happened in the distance pass. Kartik seemed to have exhausted himself and he rested his head on her chest and just lay there for a moment catching his breath. She toyed with his hair and grinned to herself.

In the end he moved away from her, rolling onto his back. She moved onto her side and rested on her elbow watching him. He was truly beautiful, even with sweaty hair and a flushed complexion. Groggily he opened his chocolate eyes and looked back at her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she replied hoarsely, "I love you too." She said as she drifted into sleep.

Gemma opened her eyes and saw that she standing in front of Kartik's tent, she was ripped from her imagination by the sound of a bird calling out in the nigh. She took a deep breath she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. Imagination is simply a dream that didn't come true yet. Gemma stepped into the tent and saw Kartik reading. He looked up and saw her he put the book down and turned to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said as she sat down across from him. Kartik just watched as she stared at him. Gemma couldn't take her eyes off of him. Kartik shifted in his seat.

"So…what do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk." She said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. It's over. I like to thank everyone who reviewed. Whispers Cue theme music. "Build God, Then we'll talk" By Panic! At the Disco plays. **

mexicangirl01

slvrstrchk

someones-little-sweetie

Sara

Brit1292

sxyredhead16

canadian-chic1

JustMeAndADream

ravenwings13

dreammist4ever

Michelle Draynor

WhiteTiger1992

A Great And Terrible Beauty

azn pride alwayz

Hailey Carrol

Briee

gemma-ladyhope

xOxO.rOmance

LilgrEenFairie

Kris006

BloodyBella

Singingperson

Sparklespazbunny

Queen Tigeress

filmmakersdream

nothingmatters

littledaae323

Jenn  
I forgot you I'm so sorry. And thank you all the people that read the story. Good bye and good night. Applauses 


End file.
